Fishing lures have been used for many years as an alternative means to using live bait. Fish are attracted to lures by sight and sound by virtue of the construction of the lures. My U.S. Pat. Nos. Des. 230,733 and 230,744 are the most pertinent art known to me relating to fishing lures.